We are a Family
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: SPOILER ALTER FOR SEASON 12! - If you lose what you long for most, then your soul is as good as lost. Something a certain Archangel learns the hard way after he has lost his father...again...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Just something small and emotional I had to write down.  
Please don't expect too much, since it took me only 15 minutes to write this small thing down.

 **SPOILER ALERT for Season 12!**

I hop you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language.  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.**

* * *

 **We are a Family**

He had thought that he had finally ended the almost seemingly endless war between himself and his son, by apologizing to him for all the deeds he had done.

He had said the words his son had wanted to hear from him and he had thought that this would have ended the war between them.

Oh, how wrong he had been…

After he and his sister Amara had left, he had still kept an eye on earth and all of his creations.

And he had kept an eye on his son Lucifer the most.

And yes, he didn't like at all what he had seen.

Lucifer behaved worse than a spoiled kid, behaved worse than he had done it all these thousands of years and maybe, just maybe, it was his fault and his alone.

He had seen what Lucifer had done after he and Amara had left, had seen all the dead people Lucifer had left behind his way when he had been looking for a human Vessel, that would be strong enough to hold him and when he had finally found one, the situation had become much, much worse.

Because now Lucifer forged no evil plans behind his back anymore.

Oh no.

Now he just wanted to have fun.

And it seemed like he had a lot of fun, playing someone he would never be: a goddamn Rockstar!

And when Chuck had listened closely to that speech Lucifer had given Sam, Dean and Castiel, right before he had left his Vessel, something inside his heart had broken.

Lucifer was still angry at him, still seemed to hate him and for what?

Because he had left him again!

Lucifer hadn't been looking for an apology only; he had also been looking for the one he had loved the most: His father.

And when he had finally found him, when he had finally apologized to him, God had decided to leave him…again!

And Lucifer couldn't take it anymore!

He had been alone for such a long time, had been hated by everyone and his heart had become as cold as ice and no one had been able to break this ice. The cage had changed him to something that had even shocked God himself.

His once so happy son had become a dark, fallen angel that could feel no love anymore, but only hatred.

That was what God had thought, but when he had taken a deeper look into Lucifer's heart he could see that his son had missed him and the rest of his family like nothing else and now his family had abandoned him again and this time he wanted to take revenge.

And God was his target!

He wanted to destroy his creation, because it was fun to him, but Chuck knew better, knew what Lucifer wanted to show him with this behavior of his the moment he had taken Vince Vincente's body.

All that Lucifer wanted was what God already had: Love and Appreciation.

He was the devil and no one liked the devil, expect a few crazy kids that had join satanic sects, but most of these kids had no idea to whom they prayed there and what consequences this behavior if theirs could mean, should their prayers be answered someday…

Lucifer didn't care for any satanic sects out there.

He wanted to forget about the fact that he was the devil.

He wanted to be the radiant son of the Morning again, wanted to be the angel again, all of them had loved the most when he had still been living up there in heaven and not deep down in hell.

And he wanted to have his father back, wanted to have the feeling of being loved again and not the feeling of being hated!

When he had seen how many people had loved Vince Vincente, Lucifer had wanted to have all this love for himself.

But in the end Sam and Dean and Castiel had destroyed his plans and he had finally broken under the pressure and he had opened up himself to them…and God had listened to him as well.

Chuck couldn't help but feeling awful about this behavior of his and when he looked at his Sister Amara, she only sighed. Not a single word left her lips, but Chuck knew exactly what she would say to him would she opened her mouth and inwardly he had to give her right.

It wasn't right to leave Lucifer again .

That wasn't what a good father would do to his son.

A good father would be there for his son when he would be feeling lonely, when he would be feeling sad, when he would be feeling down...

He would take him in his arms, would stroke his hand through his hair and wings and would whisper words of consolation into his ears. And after that he would make sure that his son would smile again and that the smile would never leave his lips ever again, that he would be happy again and not sad or eaten up by hatred.

A sigh left Chucks lips when he thought about all these things and when he looked back at Amara, she only nodded with her head and the gentle smile on her lips was enough for him to know that he had to do something.

And he already knew what he would do.

He would go back to earth, would look for Lucifer and he would take him back with him and then they would sit down and talk again.

He wouldn't punish him, wouldn't accuse him, he would just talk with him and maybe, just maybe, he would get a tiny bit of the angel back Lucifer had once have been.

Chuck knew that Lucifer would never be the same anymore as he had been before the fall, that he would never be the small, little fledgling ever again he had been holding in his arms right after he had created him, and that was fine with him, but there was a chance now to make up with his son, to apologize to him once again and to be there for him again.

Because there was something God would never forget about:

They were still a family and a family would stick together; from today to all eternity…

 **The end**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I just had to write this thing down, because I have been feeling pretty bad, if not even sad, today and I don't even know why (I think it's a side effect of the medication I take at the moment to get rid of my tinnitus *sighs*) and before it starts to pull me down and make me depressive again I write my feelings down to to make me feel better and it worked out for me and this is what came out.

Just a little thing about the Season 12 Lucifer. I just couldn't get this speech out of my head anymore he had given Sam and Dean in the end of episode 7 "Rock never dies". Man that really got me!

I hope you like this small story about him and like I said: I would appreciate feedback very much^^.


End file.
